Longing Wolf
by Scilia
Summary: Et si la fin proposée par la série n'était pas la bonne ?


Longing Wolf…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Power Ranger Jungle Fury ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, Sarah et Edward sont à moi, c'est toujours un début

**Classement** : Aventure, Romance, NC17,

**Résumé** : Et si la fin proposée par la série n'était pas la bonne ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais un jour sur les Power Rangers, je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais il a fallu que je tombe sur une photo du charmant RJ pour changer d'avis. Bah oui, quand on aime les « beaux gosses », comment ne pas craquer pour son regard vert d'eau, son humour et sa nonchalance… Ah quel homme !

* soupir *

Hum… ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, tout le monde va croire que je suis une obsédée en lisant cela mais… comment ça c'est la réalité ? Oui, bon, d'accord, shame on me mais j'y peux rien si y'a tant de belles choses à contempler sur Terre. Et toc !

Tout ça pour en venir au but : j'ai réécrit la fin de Jungle Fury parce que je l'ai trouvée beaucoup trop simple à mon goût. Bon, je sais, c'est du Power Rangers donc « tout est bien qui fini bien » mais le combat contre Dai Shi, qu'on affronte depuis trente épisodes, expédié en dix minutes… bah ça me plait pas. Mon esprit tordu a imaginé quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué avec une charmante gardienne, et son maître, qui ne va laisser notre cher ranger du loup insensible.

Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous donnera autant de plaisir en la lisant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

Ah… pour ceux que cela intéresserait, une suite est prévue alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cela vous a plus et que vous en voulez encore, je ne mords pas ! Enfin si… RJ, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ^_^

* * *

><p>L'équipe des Power Rangers venait de revenir à leur QG, la pizzeria Jungle Karma dont RJ était propriétaire. Fran les accueillit dans la cuisine avec un large sourire. La jeune fille avait des traces de farine sur la joue droite et le bras mais elle semblait enthousiaste malgré le fait qu'ils l'avaient encore une fois laissée se débrouiller seule avec les clients.<p>

- Salut les rangers, lança-t-elle tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Alors, vous avez encore botté les fesses des méchants ?

- Oui, comme toujours, répondit Casey en s'adossant contre le mur près du four.

- Et toi, ça a l'air d'aller, nota Théo qui avait l'habitude de voir le chaos régner dans la pizzeria.

- Oui, oui, fit Fran en laissant la pizza qu'elle préparait pour en sortir deux du four qu'elle mit sur les planches en bois qui servait de plats. C'est prêt, lança-t-elle en direction de la salle.

- Euh…, fit remarquer Lily, on est tous là alors à qui…

- Oh… quelqu'un m'a proposé son aide pendant que vous étiez parti et comme il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, j'ai accepté, répondit Fran en souriant. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, rajouta-t-elle en direction de RJ.

- Non, mais qui est-ce ?

- Sarah, répondit nonchalamment Fran en continuant de préparer sa pizza.

- Sarah…, murmura RJ en réfléchissant, Sarah ! Répéta-t-il surpris en sachant à qui elle faisait référence.

- Oui, pourquoi, il ne fallait pas ? Demanda la jeune fille qui avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas cela, la rassura-t-il, c'est juste que…

Le maître n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'aide inopinée de Fran poussait la porte battante de la cuisine. La jeune femme eut un moment d'indécision en les voyant tous groupés, les yeux braqués sur elle. Casey en profita pour détailler du regard cette inconnue qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elle fréquentait assidûment le restaurant depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux roux en tresse, ses yeux verts passaient de l'un à l'autre en se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient la manger. Elle était un peu plus petite que RJ, journaliste pour le journal local et cliente depuis son arrivée à Ocean Bluff.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Dominick, fit ce dernier charmeur pour rompre le silence.

- Je sais, répondit Sarah en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Merci d'avoir donner un coup de main à Fran, déclara RJ avec un sourire.

- Ce n'était rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je vais les amener avant qu'elles ne refroidissent et après je file, j'ai un papier à finir d'écrire.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les regards de Lily et Théo se croisèrent et ils sentirent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Casey avait décidé de donner un coup de main à Fran pour les dernières commandes tandis que Dominick mettait son tablier et sa casquette avec le logo du restaurant.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, fit Lily innocemment en guettant la réaction de RJ qui suivait des yeux Sarah par la vitre de la porte battante.

- Bah, une fille comme ça doit sûrement avoir un petit ami, répondit Théo qui voyait où elle voulait en venir.

- Non, elle n'en a pas, annonça Fran comme si c'était une évidence.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda Casey.

- On en a discuté. Elle n'est pas en ville depuis longtemps et elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, raconta-t-elle.

- Ça explique pourquoi elle est si souvent là, fit Dominick.

- Je ne crois pas non, le reprit Lily l'air mutin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea Théo.

- C'est l'une de nos meilleures clientes, elle aime notre cuisine, c'est tout, intervint RJ en détournant le regard de la salle.

- Ou plutôt le cuisinier, dit Lily d'un ton entendu.

- Tu devrais arrêter les mélanges trop épicés, ça te monte à la tête, fit son maître en haussant les épaules.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, renchérit Théo. Elle vient tous les midis et plusieurs soirs par semaine.

- Vous vous faites des idées, répondit RJ en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui montait au loft, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'histoire.

- Pas le temps ? Répéta Casey qui sentait que la jeune femme plaisait à leur maître.

- Ce genre d'histoire ? Fit Dominick en même temps.

- Entre votre entraînement et la menace constante de Dai shi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver du temps pour une petite amie, expliqua RJ en grimpant les premières marches espérant avoir mis un terme à la conversation.

- Moi, j'ai pas ce problème, lança Dominick, puisque tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda RJ en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai rien contre les femmes un peu plus vieilles que moi alors je vais l'inviter à diner, répondit-il en passant la porte battante menant à la salle.

- Tu ne devrais pas y voir d'inconvénient, déclara Casey, puisque tu n'as pas de temps pour « ce genre d'histoire ».

RJ ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cela le contrariait que Dominick veuille inviter Sarah. Il avait pris le temps de discuter un peu avec elle, lorsqu'il n'était encore que le maître de Lily, Casey et Théo, et avait apprécié les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. C'était une jeune femme brillante qui avait quitté Chicago pour des raisons obscures et accepté un poste moins intéressant dans leur ville. RJ s'était demandé si elle fuyait quelqu'un mais aucun signe dans son comportement ne tendait vers cette direction. Il avait été sur le point de l'inviter à diner avant de devenir le ranger du loup mais il s'était abstenu, voulant protéger la jeune femme de la menace que représentait Dai Shi. Il sentait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui aussi fit-il demi-tour pour monter l'escalier. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir si Sarah avait accepté l'invitation de Dominick.

- RJ, fit Lily dépitée par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation.

Théo croisa son regard et haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas forcer leur maître à sortir avec Sarah s'il ne le voulait pas. Il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir invité la jeune femme. RJ n'était pas du genre à fuir quand un problème se présentait. Il était plutôt de ceux qui pèsent le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Dominick revint victorieux dans la cuisine et vit son ami au milieu de l'escalier. Il se précipita à sa suite et le rattrapa.

- Hey, une minute ! L'apostropha le ranger blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dominick, me dire que tu as réussi à avoir son numéro ? Demanda RJ qui avait vu la serviette du restaurant sur laquelle Sarah l'avait écrit.

- Oh tu croyais vraiment que…, fit ce dernier amusé, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est pour toi, rajouta-t-il en la lui tendant.

- Pour moi ? Fit RJ surpris.

- Oui, tu as rendez-vous avec elle à 19h à l'Omnitrix mais je lui ai dit que tu l'appellerais dans l'après-midi pour confirmer, expliqua Dom avec un large sourire.

- Tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait.

- Si tu parles de l'inviter à diner à ta place, si, désolé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais trop timide pour le faire mais que tu la trouvais très jolie et…

- Je rêve, murmura RJ qui lui en voulait tout en le remerciant intérieurement de lui forcer la main.

- Elle avait l'air plutôt contente, nota Dominick ce qui commença à le faire changer d'avis.

- Et si Dai Shi fait des siennes ? Demanda le mentor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses protégés.

- On se débrouillait plutôt bien avant que tu ne deviennes le ranger loup, fit remarquer Casey qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion à l'instar des autres.

- Et puis, Dominick est là, rajouta Théo.

- C'est vrai, consentit RJ.

- Ecoute, si vraiment on ne s'en sort pas, on fera appel à toi, le rassura Lily pour le décider à accepter ce rendez-vous.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, conclut-il avec un sourire, je vais la rappeler.

Théo et Lily se tapèrent dans la main tandis que Dominick redescendait l'escalier fier de lui. Casey sortit les pizzas du four et les emmena en salle en compagnie de Fran. Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille, songea Lily qui allait faire en sorte que leur maître puisse passer une soirée tranquille, peut-être que Dai Shi et ses sbires prendraient une soirée de repos.

* * *

><p>L'Omnitrix était le dernier lieu à la mode à Ocean Bluff. Le restaurant était décoré dans des tons rouges et noirs qui semblaient plutôt lugubres à RJ qui avait jeté un œil à l'intérieur par la devanture. Il était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt après s'être changé trois fois, n'arrivant pas à décider ce qu'il allait mettre. Il n'était pas du genre prétentieux mais voulait être à son avantage pour son premier rendez-vous avec la jolie rousse qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées de toute l'après-midi. Il avait opté pour une chemise lavande et un pantalon crème avec une veste décontractée de la même couleur. Dominick avait eu raison, elle avait semblé contente de son appel et il avait confirmé la soirée tout en s'excusant pour la manière cavalière dont il avait pris rendez-vous avec elle. Le ranger consulta sa montre. Il était à peine 19h. Il fit quelques pas devant l'Omnitrix en se demandant si elle n'allait pas lui poser un lapin. Il ne se rendit pas compte du soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il la vit sortir d'un taxi quelques minutes plus tard.<p>

- Désolée pour le retard, mon rédacteur en chef ne voulait pas me lâcher ce soir, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt après l'avoir rejoint.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je viens d'arriver, mentit-il avec un sourire accueillant tout en observant sa tenue : un tailleur pantalon gris et un corsage parme légèrement entrouvert.

- Vous êtes trop gentil avec moi, je parie que vous êtes arrivé en avance, fit-elle certaine de ne pas se tromper.

- Comment…, bredouilla RJ en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se compromettre. Très bien, j'avoue, rajouta-t-il amusé, je suis là depuis cinq minutes.

- Vous aurez le droit d'arriver avec cinq minutes de retard à notre prochain rendez-vous, répondit Sarah d'un ton entendu.

- Parce qu'il y aura un prochain rendez-vous ? Demanda le ranger intéressé.

- Eh bien… euh… si on rentrait, bafouilla-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Allons-y, déclara RJ en lui proposant son bras touché par sa réaction.

Sarah le prit volontiers et ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant le plus branché de la ville pour être assaillis par une musique forte qui avait peine à rivaliser avec les bruits de conversations. Une dizaine de personnes attendaient au bar sur leur droite et une vaste salle leur faisait face. De larges tentures rouges ornaient les fenêtres tandis que le mobilier était en acajou. Des serveurs surchargés passaient entre les tables, au milieu de clients qui bavardaient tout en écoutant distraitement le groupe qui jouait sur scène. Sarah et RJ se regardèrent tandis que le maître d'hôtel ne semblait pas se soucier d'eux quelques pas plus loin, trop occupé à donner des ordres à une serveuse qui semblait complètement perdue.

- Vous voulez vraiment dîner ici ? Demanda Sarah en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

- C'est un peu bruyant, répondit RJ en faisant de même.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Je connais un endroit plus calme, pas très loin, proposa le ranger.

Sarah hocha la tête au moment où le maître d'hôtel semblait enfin remarquer leur présence. RJ, qui avait toujours la main de la jeune femme posé sur son bras, la guida à l'extérieur en se demandant pourquoi Dominick avait choisi ce restaurant.

- C'est plus calme ici, fit le ranger soulagé d'être sorti de l'Omnitrix.

- Vous avez raison, confirma Sarah.

- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, proposa RJ, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus quand on me vouvoie.

- Si vous voul… si tu veux, se reprit-elle en rougissant. Alors, où allons-nous ?

- Chez un ami qui a un petit restaurant qui ne paye pas de mine mais qui a une des meilleures cartes de la ville.

- Je croyais que c'était chez vo… toi qu'on mangeait le mieux, le taquina Sarah.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment, fit RJ en souriant. Ça te dérange de marcher un peu ?

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle en réalisant qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras.

* * *

><p>- Je commence à en avoir assez, rugit Dai Shi en faisant les cent pas dans une pièce éloignée de la salle principale.<p>

- Il faut garder confiance, répondit Camille qui le suivait du regard.

- Entre les Power Rangers et ce Grizzaka de malheur…

- C'est une question de patience, maître. Vous allez retrouver la place qui vous est due sous peu de temps.

- Ça ne sera possible que lorsque j'aurais plus de pouvoirs, rugit Dai Shi.

- Oui, maître. J'ai un plan pour vous aider. Un nouveau Rinshi qui va semer la peur et la destruction, rajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à l'un de ses monstres d'apparaître.

Dai Shi daigna à peine le regarder. Que Camille s'amuse à donner des pouvoirs supplémentaires aux Rinshis ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des résultats et la destruction des Power Rangers.

- Celui-ci possède les pouvoirs du rat et du lézard, il sera vraiment très difficile à battre.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis cela !

- Oui, maître, mais je vous assure que Rinshika va faire des miracles, affirma Camille en baissant la tête tout en reculant pour conduire son protégé en ville.

- Arghhh, si seulement tes monstres pouvaient se montrer utile et vaincre Grizzaka ! Grommela Dai Shi en la congédiant d'un geste de la main.

A suivre…


End file.
